golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
SEIRA BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height. 183. Date of birth (equivalent to the earthly) 1976, March 23. Place Kingdom of the Saiyans. New Vegeta Black hair and eyes. Nationality. Alien. (Saiyan) Seira Saiyanto (After Derail) is an OC of my stories. She belongs to the saiyajin race. From the new Planet Vegeta, a member of one of the most powerful families, at the beginning a great rival of''' Setsuna. Then she became her servant and friend. Guardian of the queen, is somewhat rude and loves to fight. She has a great sense of duty, she is completely faithful to her sovereigns. She has an older brother '''Dariel. She married Calix Derail and they had a daughter Aiona and a son, Doran. Historia en GNWE Némesis She does not appear nor is mentioned. Historia en Sailor Moon She does not exist because she is not a character in this universe. Historia en GWA Alfa She does not appear nor is mentioned. Historia en GWB Beta In parallel she appears in various stories. Being the strongest woman in her world when Lornd and Setsuna arrive. Seira will initially despise Setsuna, judging her a weak human. Then she wants to dispute being the wife of the proclaimed King Lornd, after the victory of this in the test of the aspirants. In the end being defeated, she assumes her destiny thinking that she will be executed for treason. However, Setsuna, realizing her worth and loyalty, forgives her by offering to be her guardian and personal advisor. Since then Seira will swear an unwavering loyalty to the new sovereign, which will be known as Queen Meioh. Then she will go as her bodyguard and participate in the defense of the Earth in numerous battles. She will meet the sailors, among others particularly Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh and will make friends with both, since the sailors are stunned and fascinated in equal parts with her. Historia en GWG Gamma Her son Doran appears on the SSP-1 when he goes to the Moon. Later when Doran meets Prince Asthel (Roy Malden) . Roy praises the figure of Doran´s mother Seira, describing her as a great fighter. Historia en GWD Delta She does not appear nor is mentioned. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature She is mentioned by her nephew Kiros, who remembers how she was her teacher and mentor. Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature She is remembered by her nephew Kiros and her son Doran. Historia en GWT Trascendencia She appears during the civil confrontation crisis in Nuevo Vegeta over the Eron rebellion. And then along with all of her people, to join the rest of the universe in transcendence. Curiosidades del personaje. She lost her parents when she was barely six years old. The two sacrificed themselves for their world, by diverting an attack from the Gralas tyrant who intended to destroy Nuevo Vegeta. It was under the tutelage of the parents of Blintz and Calix and later it was his older brother Dariel who took care of training her. She idolized her brother until he revealed his homosexuality. Seira got mad at him not because of that, but because Dariel resigned his position as chancellor to move in with his lover. In the end, the two will resume their fraternal relationship. Seira is brave, and very stubborn when it comes to carrying out her duty. She does not forgive betrayal or cowardice. At first he denied Calix, despite feeling attracted to him, by judging him a coward. When she gives her word, like any honorable Saiyan, she is completely loyal and fulfilling. I was very surprised by human customs. To Seira there are weird and sometimes ridiculous. Although little by little she respects and even understands them. Above all the "power of love" that she can experience for herself. She has a voracious appetite like any of her race. Like going to eat at the restaurants on land, when she accompanied his sovereign to Earth. Once she even served as a mannequin for Esmeralda, who dressed her in terrestrial mode, making her very attractive. Her eldest daughter Aiona will marry a son of King Lornd and Queen Setsuna, becoming queen in turn. Her son Doran will marry the queen of the Moon Neherenia. Seira was very proud to have to bend her knee to her daughter and swear fidelity to her sovereign. She will be the mentor and coach of princes Eron, Bralen and Seren. And of course from her own children Aiona and Doran and her nephew Kiros, She reaches and exceeds the level of SJJ1. (Super Saiyan of level one) Although she does not reach the second. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio] Go to Start Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] Go to Main characters Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación] Go back to First Generation